Meant to be' Naru&Hina
by Itani
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally get a chance to talk in person. After so long, Hinata decides to give up, and Naruto just finally realizes it. After a talk what will they think about eachother now?


_I'm a big Hinata fan, so I hope enjoy!_

_------------_

A girl who hides her secrets.

A boy who doesn't.

There was a girl in a room, a boy with her. That boy looked at that girl and that girl looked at the boy. They talked as the sun shined through their windows. All alone, far from others.

They stared at each other deeply looking for hope. The girl had waited for too long, and hated what the boy has done. The boy finally realized it, but realizing its too late.

Girl_- I have waited for you, and you took too long._

Boy- I just needed time, can't you understand?

Girl_- I did, long ago. After years of waiting.. Its just way too long._

Still looking at each other they went outside as it begins to rain. Drip by drip lands on their cheek making it look like their both crying. On a beautiful day, the sun was still shining, the sky was clear with blue. Yet, even the sky can be sad, and cry with no notice. With a bright blue sky, yet it still rains. While the boy and girl talk knowing somethings not right.

Boy- I finally realized that I have been such a jerk. Its all been right in front of me. As I look back at the past, I don't know how that I would of missed it.

Girl- _That was the past from long ago. Now today is the present, and today, is when I waited too long._

Boy- Please, I see it clear, how much we are meant to be. The signs surrounds us with joy and happniess, with the sun and the beautiful sky. Just like I feel.

Girl- _Yet the sky still crys. Sad that this is happening. Just like I feel._

The Sun and the bright blue sky feels the boys feelings and reacts to what happens to him. But the the inner sky knows the girl, and reacts to what happens to her. The day is the day where nature reacts. Today is when they are alone. The boy and the girl.

Girl- _This still does not make sense, what do you care about me? You don't have feelings to me, I can't even find your heart._

Boy- Over these pasts I waited. Until I can find out more about you. I have many feelings about you. Very many, besides, I don't have a heart. Not with me of course. Its with you. Next to yours. They talk to each other, loving each other.

Girl- _How is that possible? In the past I don't see you look at me, how do you watch me? You left for two years for traning, and that stops time. Are you lying to be with me? Is everything you say just a lie? How do I know if your telling a simple lie or the truth?_

Boy- It does not matter what you think. It just matters what your heart tells you. If you won't listen to your heart, then just beleive in yourself. What do you think I'm like?

Girl- _No matter what though I can't stand it, even if my feelings change its just have been so long. Maybe what I was thinking was wrong maybe I-_

Boy- Maybe you were wrong? After this talk it is time. Right now and here. Admit what you feel. Admit what you think. Before that, just tell me. During the past, when you see me, what do you think of me? What do you see in me?

Girl-_ I agree on what we will do. But.. in the past, when I look at you I do not see friendship. I see more than that. When were near and together, I think of you more as a brother. All though when we barely talk I always wish I am with you. Sometimes if I miss a moment, I would hate myself for not speaking. Sometimes, I would even look at you and for no reason at all, I would hate you, hate you so much. But as I go on, I beleive that it just made it better for us. During the battles when you fight, I always root you on. Not in real life, but in my mind, in my heart. I always wanted to be like you to make you notice me. To tell you how much I care about you. Sometimes I know that things like that won't work, but in my heart it tells me to do it anyways. Even if your not there, I can just do it for you._

Boy- The way you put that in words sounded so beautiful. I love the way you speak. I'm glad you agree what we will do. In my past, I didn't really notice. Maybe.. a little bit.. When I see you do things, I just think of you as a friend. Maybe not just a regular friend, but like a best friend. When I'm not with you I don't think about you at all, I thought that you didn't think of me that way. When I see you battle I just think that you are doing it for you best. Making everyone happy. I didn't think your just doing it for me. All though everytime I see you, you blush. I always thought that was cute, which makes me smile.

The boy brushes the girl's hair and smiles as the wind blows smoothly as they look at each other sweetly. The girl hugs the boy and they both start to cry. But not in sorrow, in happiness. Tears of joy.

Girl- _I think its time, now that we have both spoken our thoughts._

Boy- Yes it is. Are you ready?

Girl- _Yes, we should both say what we think, are real feelings, now that we know. Now that we have talked I realized that-_

_Boy_- I realized that-

Girl- _I love you Naruto._

Boy- I love you Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto speaks the same time- You are the one meant to be.

Naruto- I'm sorry that I didn't realize it at first, but I have a question, before we talked were you going to tell me something else? About your feelings? If yes, then what?

_Hinata- Yes, I was going to say something else... I was going to say that I can't beleive that you have never noticed it before. Were you trying to ignore me, do you hate me or something? I was going to say.. that I hate you, and I was going to really mean it. But.. now.. that we talked. I changed my mind completly. I really love you Naruto. Even if it has been a long time. I forgive you for that._

Naruto- I thank you for forgiving me Hinata. I'm happy that we have told each other how we felt in the past.. And how we are feeling right now.

Naruto and Hinata look up at the sky. The Sun was shining very brightly and the sky was clear. It was not hot at all, it was just perfect weather.. Even with the sun shining so bright. After that, there was noise. A talking noise. They were no longer alone. The magic of the sheild of love has broken now that they know. Naruto and Hinata are the perfect ones who are "really meant to be."

Hinata- Now that we know, do you think everything goes normal? Well everything be the same?

Naruto- For others yes Hinata. Even if we know, things will be the same. Not completly though. Now that we know about each other, and how we feel. We know that we can be together anytime with a moments notice. Hinata, we feel about each other the same. And thats wonderful. Its just..

Hinata- You mean you don't want anyone to know about this? Thats fine with me. Its our buisness, and no one should know.

Naruto- I'm happy that you agree. And, Hinata.. now that we know.. if you ever need anything, just call, or come over. Unless I'm at a mission.. But you know, I'll always be with you.

Hinata- No, its ok, don't worry about me. If I really need you I'll go to you. If you are at a mission I'll wait. Were still ninjas after all. We can be called anytime.

Hinata and Naruto smiled happily and got up from the bence. They both left going in different directions as people start comming in. Before that, before that got out of the bence, they each received a gift. Not only a hug, but a kiss, a kiss that meant love. That meant that they were "Meant to be"

-------------------------

_**I hope you like it! Please do a review about it.I did this story over night, but I was wide awake. :P I was bored so I thought of a great idea and decided to make a story out of it. I don't know about making a sequal about what happens next, but if you want, you can tell me if you want me to write more about it. Take a look at my other Hinata stories that I'm working on! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
